


Скандал по-итальянски

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Мукуро устраивает эль скандаль





	Скандал по-итальянски

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Об этом разговора не было, — ровно произнес Мукуро и безмятежно раскинулся в глубоком кресле. Из кармана его бордового сюртука бумажным парусом на кровавых водах торчал уголок чека. Дино опешил. Глаза Цуны округлились еще больше — до диаметра чашечки эспрессо, небольшого черного хода в мир бодрости. Ямамото просто почесал в затылке, Рехей оглянулся в поисках объяснений, а Гокудера напрягся, словно пугливый олень. 

— Но… мы же… договаривались, — промямлил Цуна. 

— Мы договаривались, что я лечу в Китай и забираю чек, — Мукуро казался спокойным, только проклятый глаз поблескивал из-под челки тревожным маячком. — О передаче его Вонголе никто не говорил. 

— Ты что несешь, урод?! Убью! 

Но Гокудера не убил, даже не шагнул вперед — Цуна положил руку ему на плечо, и тот остался стоять, взволнованный и злой. 

— Мукуро, — снова начал Цуна. 

— Мукуро, — повторил Дино веско, перекрывая его голос. 

Китайское дело под кодовым названием «Панда» — из-за нажитых синяков под глазами от бессонницы — длилось не первый год. Стороны не могли прийти к согласию, Триада сотрудничала неохотно, китайский рынок не поддавался, и в истории наметился финал, только когда удалось привлечь к переговорам Мукуро и клан Каваллоне. 

На голос Дино Мукуро отреагировал мгновенно и нервно: под потолком залы зазвенела муранским стеклом гигантская люстра. 

— В чем дело? — голос его, однако, остался бесстрастным. 

— Ты не можешь забрать его себе, — Дино тоже говорил отвлеченно, будто дело не стоило выеденного яйца, будто следовало всего лишь отказать ребенку в игрушке. 

— И кто же мне запретит? — волосы Мукуро, небрежно собранные в хвост, скрутились тонкими жгутами и змеями поползли по плечам. Прическа распалась, змеиные головы раскрыли рты, и Мукуро взглянул так, что Дино чудом не обратился в камень, как предписывали древние греки. 

— Ну подожди, мы же были там вместе! Как минимум своей половиной я могу распоряжаться, — Дино попытался повернуть зарождающийся конфликт в сторону дипломатии. 

— Вместе?! 

Мукуро поднял бурю мгновенно: махнул трезубцем, и волны повиновались ему, как Посейдону. Черная бездна вздыбилась, холодные арктические ветра понеслись по залу, гиганты ледяного озера Коцит ступили на землю, в глубине вихря угадывались их грузные тела. Колючий иней впился в щеки и защипал нос — Мукуро за снежной завесой тоже изменился, встал за ней бледным зимним королем, мертвым правителем бесплодных северных земель и вечной мерзлоты. А затем упала люстра. Рассыпалась стеклянными брызгами и наверняка угодила кому-нибудь прямо в сердце, Мукуро бы такое понравилось. Дино инстинктивно прикрылся рукой, забыв о главном правиле иллюзий: ничему не верить. 

— Давай поговорим, — и решительно пошел сквозь ураган, но воды поднялись стеной, отгородив его от Мукуро. 

— О китайских борделях, где ты проводил переговоры? 

Трезубец пролетел у Дино рядом с головой, так что он еле успел уклониться. За трезубцем последовала янтарная статуэтка — дипломатический подарок, китайцы жизни не смыслят без янтаря. 

— О каких еще борделях?! — через арктические льды Дино проходил легко, но река его собственного терпения наполнилась талой водой и грозила выйти из берегов. 

— Думаешь, я идиот? — полы сюртука Мукуро развевались, словно алые паруса, напоминанием о проигранных битвах. 

— Думаю, ты неуравновешенный псих! — Дино наконец вспылил. — Хватит. Убери этот…

Закончить Дино не успел, а вместо ответа на него поехал добротный дубовый стол. Пришлось ретироваться с его пути, и стол, не успев затормозить, пронесся через бурю прямо к застекленной двери на террасу. Осколки снова брызнули в стороны острыми ледяными слезами. 

— Твою мать! — Дино схватил первое, что попалось под руку, — фарфоровое блюдо с журнального столика — и запустил через сердце бури прямо под ноги Мукуро. 

— Ты вспомнил детали или продолжим? — конечно, он промахнулся; фарфор, чей секрет китайцы ревностно охраняли сотни лет, под ногами ничем не отличался от обычного стекла. 

— Там не было девочек! — воскликнул Дино в пустоту — Мукуро не слушал. 

— Неужели?! Ради миллиона ты пошел на эксперименты? — Мукуро смеялся где-то за ревом волн безнадежным смехом умалишенного. — Может, расскажешь нам всем? 

— Закрой рот! — произнес Дино тихо и низко. 

Ураган взорвался изнутри ледяным ядерным грибом, ударной волной прокатился по комнате и кончился. Ветер стих так же мгновенно, как поднялся, как проходит буря, оставляя после себя разрушение и тоску, как стихает без кислорода пламя. Мукуро стоял все там же, у кресла, сжимая в руке трезубец. Огромная китайская ваза опасно покачалась на каминной полке и встала ровно. Мукуро взглянул на нее яростно, и та, покрывшись благородными трещинами в стиле кракле, распалась мелкими черепками. 

— Значит, половина — твоя? — опасно переспросил Мукуро, вытягивая из кармана чек. 

— Ты не посмеешь, — произнес Дино. 

Лицо Мукуро вспыхнуло радостью, предвкушением решающей битвы, вестью, прервавшей муки ожидания. Словно все до этого было лишь подготовкой к катарсической развязке, в конце которой по законам жанра кто-то непременно должен был умереть, пресловутым ружьем на сцене — а вот теперь Дино наконец взял его и вдавил спусковой крючок.

— Держи, — сказал Мукуро, и в тишине треск рвущейся бумаги показался оглушительным. 

По залу пронесся вздох ужаса. Ужас пригвоздил каждого к месту, будто взгляд Горгоны. Дино смотрел прямо на Мукуро со смесью отчаяния и больного безумного восторга и никак не мог отвести взгляд. Мукуро сложил половинки чека вдвое и снова разорвал, а затем еще раз и еще, пока они не превратились в мелкие конфетти. Мукуро подбросил их вверх, и они, кружась в воздухе, попадали на пол. 

Никто не произнес ни слова, даже когда открылась дверь. Хибари Кея внимательно оглядел последствия урагана, Мукуро в центре инсталляции, замершего с открытым ртом Дино, Гокудеру, прикрывающего собой Цуну, несмело улыбающегося Ямамото и моргающего Рехея. 

— Хм, — вынес вердикт, развернулся и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Я экстремально не понял, — серьезно проговорил Рехей. 

— Братишка Дино и Рокудо Мукуро поссорились, а у нас теперь не будет собственной бейсбольной команды, — объяснил Ямамото, потерев затылок. 

Цуна высунулся из-за спины Гокудеры и выдал бестолковое и неуверенное: 

— Ну-у… давайте… продолжим собрание? 

Мукуро захохотал и пошел, ступая по хрустящим осколкам, прочь. 

Когда все закончилось, Дино нашел его внизу, в маленькой прохладной гостиной, где обыкновенно ждали приема непрошеные визитеры. Гостиная завершалась просторной террасой с вечно открытыми нараспашку дверьми, заросшей плющом так, что солнце почти не проникало в комнату. Мукуро сидел нога на ногу и непринужденно пил какой-то оранжевый коктейль с воткнутым в лед пошлым зонтиком. 

— Как думаешь, купить маленький остров или часть загнивающего банка? — он начал разговор первым, и Дино снова опешил.

— Так ты… Ах ты…! — он мучительно подыскивал подходящее слово.

На лице Мукуро мелькнула угроза, скользнула нехорошей улыбкой по губам, придавая чертам Мукуро будоражащую потустороннюю остроту:

— Продолжишь, и я действительно разорву этот чек и отдам тебе половину.

— Оставь себе, — вздохнул Дино и сел рядом.


End file.
